Themes of Us
by mosherocks4
Summary: 20 Themes of Love, 20 Different ways to say I love you. One-Shot Collection. VioXShadow/RedXBlue/VioXRed/GreenXVaati/ Ect.  I'll Love you no matter what you've done or where you've been.


**Hi everyone! :) Welcome to a new Kind of One-Shot collection. Each Story or one-shot is inspired by a Theme that (with Permission) Was Taken from FourSwordsAddict's _20 Themes_ story. **

**When I read the story I had ideas flooding through my head and So I asked if it'd be okay If I could use the theme/line to write a one-shot based off of said theme/line. I won't be doing Every theme, but I will be doing the ones I have ideas for. This is also not only a Vio-Shadow Collection. It also contains: Red-Blue, Vio-Red & Green-Vaati (so far). I may not write all couples and some may be used more often, but you get an idea of who will be in this collection.**

**No before you read this story (or after. doesn't matter) Check out _20 Themes_ and the rest of FourSwordsAddict's Stories! :D Thanks :) **

* * *

><p>5. Cook<p>

Shadow sat at the kitchen table, mumbling to himself how hungry he was. He was so preoccupied by his own thoughts and the grumbling of his stomach to notice anyone entering the kitchen.

"Shadow?" A familiar voice snapped the Shadow man back to reality. He swiftly turned his attention to the new figure standing in the room.

"Vio, what are you doing home?" Shadow asked, curiosity filling every word. The four hero's had gone to Hyrule for a ceremony involving Princess Zelda and the hero's themselves.

"The ceremony was over..." Vio said simply before sitting across the table from his darker self.

"Then, where is everyone else?" Shadow questioned, waiting for loud voices to fill the house. However none came.

"They decided to stay at the castle for a while, Red wanted to check out some shops in the market and Green and Blue wanted to show off their skills at the bombchu ally." Vio explained in his all knowing voice. Shadow couldn't help but feel warm inside. He loved the sound of Vio's voice, especially when it was talking to only him and no one else.

"Oh..." Shadow sighed, feeling and hearing his stomach grumble. A light blush crept onto his face because he knew Vio must have heard his stomach thoughts.

"Hungry?" Vio chuckled, which made the pink blush on the dark man's face to deepen.

"Uh, just a little..." The purple haired man turned away, feeling the embarrassment rise.

"How about I cook you something to eat then?" Vio offered, getting up from his seat and heading over to the cabinets.

"You don't have to!" Shadow said.

"I want to." Vio sent Shadow a smug but loving smile. He then turned his blonde head back to the cabinets, searching for just the right thing to feed to his loving shadow.

Shadow sat quietly in his seat as he watched Vio take various things out of the cabinet and place them on the counter. The Purple wearing hero headed towards the fridge after taking out cans and boxes out of the cabinets. He opened the door to the fridge and then proceeded to take more food products out and place them on the counter.

"Hey Vio, what are you planning on making?" Shadow asked carefully. He wasn't sure what Vio had planned because the combination of foods that were piling up on the counter didn't seem to add up to any recipes he'd ever seen.

"You'll have to see when I'm finished." Vio winked, putting on a pink apron with frills and a pocket in the front. It belonged to Red, but it looked way better on Vio, Shadow thought at least.

"Alright, I'll wait then" Shadow smiled to himself. He felt confident in his lovely hero. Because if there was one thing Vio would be the best at, it would be cooking. Especially in that apron, Shadow thought while gazing at said lover affectionately.

-x-x-

Vio cooked silently, while Shadow watched with admiration in his eyes. Finally the blonde hero turned around, holding a few plates in his hands.

"Here you go." He smiled brightly. Shadow regarded the food with a mouth watering gaze.

"It all looks so amazing!" He shouted. Vio chuckled.

"Try it." He handed Shadow a fork and Shadow dug into the various plates of food. He tried the eggs first, already knowing how good they'd be. Then he decided to try the home made waffles, which had chocolate chips and blueberries in them. Exactly how Shadow liked them.

After test tasting each plate Shadow decided Vio wasn't just a genius in the smart sense but also in the cooking sense.

"They were all so good that I'm full now!" Shadow exclaimed happily. Vio's eyes shone with thanks. He was watching Shadow eat with anticipation, waiting for Shadow's comments on the food.

"I'm glad you liked them" Vio's face held a light pink tint in it. Shadow laughed, getting out of his seat.

"There's nothing you could do that I wouldn't like." Shadow said, stepping closer to the Purple hero. Vio's blush grew deeper as Shadow inched closer.

"Well..." Vio started to speak but was cut off when lips caught his own. He gasped but relaxed when Shadow wrapped his arms around Vio's waist.

"Thank you, it was delicious." Shadow said when he pulled away. Vio's face was still pink, but he smiled up at his shadow self.

"I love you." Vio whispered as he threw his arms around the shadow man and hugged him tightly.

"I love you too." Shadow whispered back.

* * *

><p><strong>How was the first story? Let me know what you think? I'd love to know if there is anything I could improve on or something that you liked and should contuine doing. It'd be a great help! :D<strong>

**I also used the direct line from 20 Themes. I wanted to work it in, so I'm hoping I can for every story. That also means I don't own that line! It belongs to FourSwordsAddict! Not me!**

**Legend of Zelda also Doesn't Belong to me! **

**Thanks for reading! :)**

**-mosherocks4/Kris**


End file.
